


On The Ball

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark has a laugh, and Bruce refuses to join in.





	On The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Drop."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Mar. 22nd, 2011.

Another day, another dollar spent traveling to Metropolis to check in on the Daily Planet.

Bruce Wayne had made half a round of the bullpen, more noticing that the place needed to be swept and scrubbed than seeing what people were working on, then he got caught up chatting with Lois Lane. He gave a few quotes for her to use on her next article about Wayne Enterprises, and just as he was about to move on to Clark Kent, Clark looked up from his computer, then back down at it, and started laughing.

Well, first it was a chuckle, then as Clark realized he was being watched he started snickering. Amused, Bruce wondered what was making his friend so happy. “You okay, Clark?”

Gasping for air, Clark said, “Just doing some research, Mr. Wayne.” The twinkle in Clark’s eyes let Bruce know it was a lot more than that.

“Mind if I see what about?”

“Not at all.”

Bruce made his way around Clark’s desk and saw a webpage open that was about… “[Bat drop](http://www.qcbaseball.com/skills/hitting_tools1.aspx)?”

Clark nodded. “I was doing some research about the Major League Baseball scandal, and the Pine Tar Incident came up, and then I was looking into more information on the baseball bats…”

“Right. Well, keep up the good work, Clark.”

Bruce left Clark nodding behind him, no doubt trying not to chuckle. They were going to have words later…

~*~

“…and I couldn’t get all these ideas about you referring to something as a ‘Bat-drop’ out of my head. Like it’s what you do when you drop someone off somewhere. Or where you perform some exchange. Or it’s some training exercise where you drop Robins from the second level of the Cave. Or maybe a new amusement park ride. Or maybe it’s a special measurement of liquid. Or a mixed drink. And everything has your Batman symbol on it in some way, so a tumbler with it painted on… Or special candy… I'm kind of surprised you don't have an official drop thing already.”

Batman glared as Superman’s mouth twitched, then finally his friend grinned full-on. “I’m glad you’re so easily amused. It must make working at the Planet entertaining, if you poke around on the Internet all day.”

“I was doing research! It’s not my fault you name everything with ‘Bat’ in the title.”

“Okay, Superman. How’s Supergirl? Superboy? Krypto the Super Dog? Or any of your super-senses?”

“Lois gave me the name and you know that. The rest kind of just makes sense. At least my hideout isn’t the Supercave.”

Batman “hmmphed.” It _was_ kind of amusing, if he let himself admit it, not that he would to anyone. He did have a number of training exercises that could be called a “Bat drop.” But he’d never give Clark the satisfaction of naming one in such a way.

It’d give him too much credit and Batman would never hear the end of it.


End file.
